Healing Heart's
by AlyssaAS
Summary: A short story about Phoebe staying home sick,with Prue being the protective big sister. The two shared a sisterly heart to heart talk about the lose of their mother.(A cute little story, enjoy)


Prue- 7  
Piper- 5  
Phoebe- 3 

**Healing Heart's- (Short Story)**

"But Grams, I should stay home and watch Phoebe, she needs me." Prue begged her grandmother, but got a stern look right back.

"No, you and Piper are both going to Kelly's party and that's final." She stood before Prue with one hand at her waits and the other with children's medicine. Phoebe has been home sick for two day's, and all Prue wanted was to be there for her baby sister. A year after their mother died, Prue swore she would be there for her sisters no matter what. "And besides, you promised Kelly you would show up. I don't think you want her to be disappointed on her birthday."

Dropping her head, "Fine I'll go."

"Good, now go help Piper get ready and Mr. Trudeau will be here to pick you up in ten minutes." Prue disappointedly walked back to her and Piper's room they shared.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang. "Bye Grams." Yelled both of the girls.

"Bye girls, don't give Mr. Trudeau a hard time okay?"

"We wont, bye." Said Prue as both girls met up with Andy and his dad at the door.

"Bye." Grams turned back towards her youngest granddaughter, she felt sorry for the poor girl. She only knew her mother for two years and now with no father who left shortly after her death, she only had her and her sisters now. "How you feeling baby girl?" Putting her fingers through the child's hair.

"Tummy hurts…..I want Mama." She cried, she wasn't feeling great and the only thing she wanted was the comfort of her mother.

"I know sweetie, I know. Here lets get you under the covers and some of this cherry medicine in you, so you can feel better real soon." Tucking in the youngest so she would stay warm, as that day would get colder from the storm that was moving in tonight. Measuring the right amount of the reddish liquid to a tablespoon. "Okay Phoebe, I'm going to need you to drink this so you can get better honey."

" Don't wanna dwink it." Shacking her head as she hid under the covers.

"Phoebe please, if you drink it I'll have Prue come up later and read you a story when she gets back." Pulling the covers back to see the little girls face.

"You pwomise, wik cherwies on tops." With pleading eye's.

"Yes baby, with cherries on top. Now drink up." She help guide her as she drank the medicine hoping for it to not spill. Once done she wiped the excess off the didn't make it.

"Yuckie." Making a twisted face of the taste that was roaming her mouth. "Tat don't tase ike cherwies."

"Well at least it will make you feel better. Now just lay down and get some sleep, I'll be back later to check on you." She stood up and gave the little girl a hug, turned off the lights and made here way out the door.

Around 7:30 Prue and Piper came bursting through the door, with grins on their face. "How was the party girls?"

Piper came hopping in the kitchen with a bag of goodie. "We got lots of candy Grams, and we played games, and we ate cake, and we hit a piñata."

"That's great you had fun." Giving Piper a big hug, then turning to the oldest. "How about you, Prue?"

"I had fun Andy and I played most of the time." Looking around, "Is Phoebe still in her room?"

"Yeah, which I should go check on her. Hopefully the medicine is starting to kick in a little."

Just then a clap of thunder could be heard throughout the manor. "I'll check for you." Turning around making her way up the stairs.

"Oh Prue, I kind of made a deal that you would read her a story for her." Yelling after her oldest granddaughter.

"Okay." Making her was to Phoebe's door she could hear whimpering through the door. She slowly open the door the sight of her baby sister curled in a ball shacking with the blankets kicked off the side of the bed. To Prue she look as if she was crying in her sleep, walking over she sat close to Phoebe and started to rub her back. "Shh…baby wake up…….it's just a dream….it's okay."

Phoebe chocolate brown eye's began to open. "P….Pwue."

"Yeah, baby it's me." Pulling her into a hug. Her whole body was damp, caused by being sick and the dream. Before she could say something else another clap of thunder was made. Which only cause Phoebe to jump and cling onto Prue even more, as her body began to tremble she whimpered some more. "It's okay, it's okay…..just a little thunder…I'm here nothings going to happen." Gently claming her sister, she look at Phoebe's clothes. "Here lets change you into something drier alright." All she got was a little nod, getting up she went and grabbed a care bear night shirt out of her dresser. "Okay just hold out your arms for me." Phoebe did as asked, Prue reached out and pulled the damp shirt and shorts off and replaced in with a dry night shirt. With that she climb in the bed behind Phoebe holding her in her grasp.

Phoebe melt in the comfort of her oldest sister, resting her head on her chest listening to her heart beat, trying to blocking out the thunder if she could. "Pwue.."

"Yeah."

"Does mommy know tat I wove her?" Looking up at her sister's icy blue eye's.

"Of course baby, and she will always love you no matter what. She will always love all three of us." Kissing the three year old on the cheek.

"But if we cat see mommy, cans mommy sees us?"

Pulling the blanket closer around them, "Mommy will always be watching us up in heaven. She loves you, me and Piper and will always look out for us. I bet that if you talk to her that she will probable listen to every word you say to her."

"Weally?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell as you could here the rain fall from outside. "Pwue."

"Yes."

"I wove you."

"I love you too."

"Can you wead me a storwie, until I fall afsleeps?" Her eye's were already getting heavy, but she still wanted to hear a story.

"Sure baby." She reached over to the night stand and retrieved a book, 'Snow White.' "Once upon a time there….." After the first page, Phoebe fell into a peaceful sleep, she had stopped trembling and her breathing slowed down. Prue began to listen and heard only of her little sister sleeping. The rain had finally stopped and sky's have parted, looking up at the ceiling, "I love you Mum……………. we miss you."

**The End**

---------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, thought about doing something different for a change. Well review and tell me what you thought about it. Reviews inspire me to write more, beside being a huge Charmed fan of course, they put me in a good writing mood. Hehe!


End file.
